


A hunt this will be

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:10:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was normal until after graduating from medical school. The day after changed her life for good. Her brother was killed, and not by natural causes, and she knew that it wasn't natural like the police said. She watched it happen, and it changed her. She has now been hunting for a god three years, being the neice of Bobby singer she was bound to meet the Winchesters. And she did when she was visiting Bobby, and now her life is changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hunt this will be

Alexis was still shocked, she knew that she studied night and day, she was graduating and at the age of 21. She was happy, more than happy to be exact. She sighed as she opened the door to the apartment that her brother and her shared. It wasn't exactly small, how could it be when it was in Boston. In fact her whole apartment complex was huge. She shrugged off her coat and set it on the chair by the door. She had a smile on her face until now, she frowned. "John?" she called into the silent house. Still replied with silence, now she knew something was definitely wrong. She silently walked into her room and opened her closet, she was glad that she kept all of her hunting dads hunting stuff. She picked up the double barrel shotgun and shut her closet. She left her room and walked down the hallway to John's. That is how she turned to be what she is three years later.


End file.
